


Sixty Degrees

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Implied Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy is cold. Steve knows how to fix that (not cuddling sadly, though maybe that would work too).Oneshot/drabble





	Sixty Degrees

"Jesus." 

Billy Hargrove wasn't happy and Steve didn't even tell him not to use the lord's name in vain this time. He wasn't happy for some other reason. So for both of their sakes, Steve just waited for him to continue. 

"...it's fucking freezing." he rubbed his arms. 

"It's like, sixty." 

Steve was right though. Even so, Billy gave him a look. 

"I know, dumbass. How do you stand it?"

"Well." Steve tried not to smirk. "Sometimes we button our shirts."

Billy didn't even have a response. Just horror. 


End file.
